heck (a fanfiction)
by xXkarkatsbitchXx
Summary: lemon fic boyxboy spock quinto and dave strider have SEXX but daves boyfriend finds out! what happens next? boyxboy dont like dont read! XDD, NSFW :3 pornzzz.
1. Chapter 1

M 4 language read at ur own risk XXX

(do not own these characters, i wish i did XD'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"oh fu*g zachary oh f*uggy fr*ck that's good". Zachary was lightly rubbing johns lovepole. " quiet up joh or ur boyfri-" WWHAT IS THIS " dave came in yelling. The bottle of fagyo dave was drinking fell to the floor. Zacharys tentacles now fully erect reached out and lightly rubbed dave strders peepee though his jeans. Although you could not see daves eyes he shead a tear. It was not a normal tear, it was a pu*sy tear, not manly at all. "ur gonna pay john" as dave said that john went back 2 kissin Zachary and dave walked out of the room. :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( . john started to suck on zacharys tentacles and it made the spock lookin man curse out 'oh hecky keck yeah ' john rolled over and put his ass in the air for his boyfriend XDDD. Zach nodded and shoved 1 of his many tentacles in to johns pooper. "ughgughddfhkud" grumbled out.

XXXX meanwhile XXX

Mitt come on answer ur goddamn phone dave thought to himself. Him and mitt go way back they used to be fuck buddys when mitt ran for prezedint. But they have not talked since daves ex bf :( :( :(. Obama won an runs da usa of Canada or wat everzz.

XXXX

"uuhddff zach ur sausage is soo long" john moaned out as spock shoved his 15 inch alien wiener in and out of johns bootius maximus. John cum so hard he made hole in the bed, dis made Zachary cum so hard in johns bumhole john vomited up a white icing. Once they both camee (xdddd) down from there orgazem high. Zach left and the phone rang. "john meat me at the clock tower. U know the one I licked ur hot dog at last Halloween while dirk watched yea tht 1' the line went dead. John shoved on a plaid shirt plaid boxers plaid plants plaid socks plaid shoes and a plaid hat John had become one with the plaid. He could feel the plaid in his bones. It made his systems blow he was plaideoaticve.

When john got there there was this strange man there, who was he. He looked familiar . "oh my god that's mitt romnay what the hell is he doing here" johnathan thought . john saw dave and when he got close enough dave spoke out "u fuked with the wrong person now u gonna pay 4 fuking spock. And on out new dog hair and fine silk sheats dispickable " dave looked away ur gonna watch or eles . 4 tentacles came out and held john in place while dave pulled down mitt romanys pants, dave started stroking the soft 3 inch willy wonker. "kjdfhauhasldnl XDXDXD 3" said mittens. John culd just stair in grossedniss. Dave took the now hardened sausage in to his mouth. "3 its you're*' mitt yelled out. And cumed all over da man on his knees. Dave stood up and knotted. David looked at john "u obviously never been a 13 year old girl XD we r even now " john nodded his head in approval. As dave walked away he remember something was off about his mittenkins . and walked up 2 the older man and ripped of his face. . their stood karkat . "john I was meening 2 tell u this . but u see u had just broke up with ur lover Obama and—" "DAVE YOU DATED OBAMA AND NEVER CARED TO MENTION THAT TO ME " "john shut up" both men exclaimed. Karkat lets run off u me 2gether 4eva' john started to cry and went to go run 2 zach but got hit by a car. David and zach cryied 2gether as dey pulled on eachothers discosticks while karkat watched. But one of zacha tentacles got stuck and he became one with dave. They were now tite as h*ck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX more 2 cum XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Zachary had to take dave with him on the star ship enterprise due 2 the fact one of his tentacles was still stuck where no man has boldly gone before. "dave lets go 2 the dr." said zach kawaiily, " no im cool" said dave as he took a sip of his orange juice. "I pissed in your drink" said zach "XD' said david. Spock man moved to quickly and his tentacle became unlogged from daves anus hole. "h*cking finally" yelled spock. "im coo" said dave. *CRASH* shelock came running out. "you guys need to stop fucking and pilot this ship" a very angry pregnant Sherlock lectured. "sherlok calm ur fokin tits youll mak urself go in 2 labor " john said. Sherlok stomped very childishly down da hall way. A few moments later there was a blood curdling scream(it was super sugoi ). "god dam it sherlok u fokin make urself go in to laybor. Ingnoring the 2 faggots trying to birth the new starship bby zach and went to go check "what the frick" he thought .he dragged the mutant nude rainbow tailed pony in to the ship. "what da gosh darn diddly doddle h*ckin creature are u " he cursed out as he kicked the gay pride for legged creature. "why im rainbowdash, and im from the deep south of ponytown, I live there with my mah and pah. There r other ponys like me, im hurt can lasso up some medical supply's 2 help me" "shut the fuk up said dave. Spook can we cook her for dinner." "Zachary agreed. They took the injured and threw him in 2 the oven at 200 to cook for the next 8 hours. Later that night sherloks frickin baby popped out. And was idmetatly put in 2 gay baby jail. Later that night they all had pony roast. "this is the best fu*cking pony roast I have ever had" yelled Gordon ramsay. Hannibal lecter was not cooking, so everyone joined 2gether for the meal. It was like the last supper except more kawaii. Every one went around the table and stood up and said something. Sherlok stoud up and said "im happy 4 mah sharkboy bby". 'u and that fuking bby, he has been around 4 liek 2 hrs and u care more about huim than me. We r over. ' said john as he took his spoon and killed himself":( :( :( :( "said everyone except hannibal Hannibal mumbled "he was rude" and dragged the lifeless body 2 da kitchen. Spock stood up and said "I got gr8 news eeryon-" "ITS YOU'RE* 3, STARBUCKS, SUMMER. XD HIPSATAHHH" said mitt romnay . "4 da love of satan will some one shut him up" said sam Winchester as he made out with his bf Lucifer. "yessum" said Hannibal as he broke mittens neck and dragged the other lifeless body 2da kitchen ."willam tell ur Danish delight 2 cool it with the butcherin of our starship ship mates' said castiel. "no cas he buys me dogs and silk curtains he can kill all he wants" dean stood up "listen here /William/ nobody calls him cas but me' 'can it winchester we know you have been getting fucked by your little angel boy since you both got on this ship' said rose tyler. "you wanna go bro" said dean. "stop it both of you" said Zachary. "ok bak to my anoucemint. I got big news so guess whos getting marred , in recent events bilbo baggins asked me to be his 6eva" (thatd more dan 5eva).

XXXXXXXXXXXX more 2 cum XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
